scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Cheddar Cheese Monster
Mystery Log #5 Dear Mystery Log It all started one peacful night. As me and the gang lay sleeping in our homes, some night shifters at the Scooby Snack factory were busy making new flavors for Scooby Snacks. By the way, you ever wonder where the Scooby Snack came from? Well, you can thank Scooby for it. Actually, Scooby and the rest of the gang because we helped the owner of the factory and creator of the Scooby Snack out with a mystery she had, and as a reward, she christened her new dog treat creation.. the Scooby Snack, in honor of the cute and kind Great Dane puppy who helped her. Anyway, the workers were burning the midnight oil, when suddenly, there was an explosion! The workers heard it come from the cheese lab, and found a big mess of cheese everywhere. But as they started cleaning, the ended up meeting an abomination if you ever saw one. A monster made out of cheese! That living mound of cheese frightened every night shift worker out of the factory! And yet I was unaware of it until the next morning. The next morning, I was enjoying a nice breakfast of buttered toast and boiled eggs. After that was finished, I headed over to the Rogers household to see Shaggy and his puppy pal, Scooby-Doo. The two of them were about to have a pancake breakfast, and a big one too! But as for Scooby, he was in the mood for some breakfast flavored Scooby Snacks. But as Shaggy reached into the Scooby Snack pantry for some Bacon and Eggs flavored Scooby Snacks, he said that the box was empty. No biggie, right? Well, Scooby decided to go with Tomato flavored, but that box was also empty! Me, Scoob, and Shaggy went through EVERY LAST BOX of Scooby Snacks in that pantry, but every last one was EMPTY! You read correctly, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo were... OUT OF SCOOBY SNACKS!!! Well, Scooby wouldn't let this sit with him so he rushed to the super market, with me and Shaggy in tow, to get more. But wouldn't you know it? The super market was out of Scooby Snacks as well!!! As soon as we saw, I immediately told Shaggy to call in the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. I had a feeling that there was something fishy going on with this sudden Scooby Snack shortage, though Freddie thought the Scooby Snack delivery truck was captured by aliens. Shaggy suggested Scooby should watch some cartoons to take his mind off it, but a news flash came on. And who should come on the TV to explain it? The creator of Scooby Snacks and president of the Scooby Snack factory herself, Constance McSnack. And it was then that I, and everyone else, heard about this Cheese Monster. And due to the appearance of this monster, production on Scooby Snacks had been halted! Looks like this morning was turning into a nightmare for poor little Scooby. The news report then cut over to Larry P. Acme, president of Acme Dog Biscuits, who declared that Acme Dog Biscuits would supply the store shelves with their brand of dog treats until this Cheese Monster business is dealt with. Rather conveniant, isn't it? However, Scooby has a strict "No Acme" tolerance. And I don't blame him, nothing that Acme makes ever lives up to the "great product standards" they uphold. Just ask the Roadrunner and the Coyote. But I wasn't about to let my best canine pal go without Scooby Snacks, so the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency took the job of learning the truth behind the Cheese Monster. When we arrived at the factory, we heard that the police searched the place but couldn't find any trace of the monster. Then, Mr. Acme showed up and offered Ms. McSnack a chance to work at his factory, pointing out that her flavor formulas could improve Acme Dog Biscuits. However, Ms. McSnack locked her formulas inside the factory. But we soon stepped in, though no one was ready to believe that some kids, some kids who managed to bust a counterfeiter and a bank robber some time ago, could solve this case. We asked Ms McSnack if there was anyone who would want to do this sort of thing, and she revealed one name. An ex-employee named Boris Roquefort, he made some mistakes while under her employment and got fired because of it. Afterwards, she then got into Mr. Acme's limo and rode off. With only one suspect to go on, we weren't sure what was next. But we did hear some rustling in a nearby bush. Shaggy thought it was the Cheese Monster, but it was just that no good Red Herring. Red said that he wanted to find the Cheese Monster and shake it's hand, claiming that anyone who could make Scooby's life miserable is a friend of his. But we soon got the last laugh when that punk got covered in chocolate. After that, we went ahead and entered the factory. And boy I thought going inside a food or candy factory on a tour would be interesting, but this time it was creepy. However, Scooby soon got a scent. It may have led to a trail of cheddar cheese, and I could tell it was cheddar cheese because of the smell and cheddar is my favorite kind of cheese, but it also led him and us straight to the very lab where the Cheese Monster was created. And lo and behold, a clue was found. Someone broke open the filing cabinet, but dropped the clue in the process, that being the top secret Scooby Snack flavor recipe file. Fred opened another door, but it only revealed that living mound of cheese himself! So we all made like Jerry the mouse or Speedy Gonzales and split! But that nasty mozerella fella cornered us, but thanks to some quick thinking from Velma and her trusty yo-yo, we managed to avoid a rather horrible fate. After all, who would want to be eaten by their favorite kind of cheese? But we didn't make an exactly "clean" getaway, because we ended up getting dipped into different flavor batters by the mechanical arms like we were Scooby Snacks. I mean, I like chocolate as much as the next guy, but I would not want to be dipped into an entire vat of chocolate. And yet I was. Scooby managed to get all the batter off us, but he ended up getting a hot one when he cleaned Velma's shoes, which were now cajun flavored. Once we followed Scooby all the way to a locker room where he got some water to cool the cajun spice, me and Velma found a brand new suit covered in cheese and in the trash, and the price tag was still on it. This led me to the hunch that someone who had enough cash to buy a $95 dollar suit was behind this, but that led to the question of whether that person was behind this or if it was just someone who ran into the cheese monster. So we decided to split up, Fred, Daphne and I headed back to the cheese lab for more clues and evidence, while Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby searched around the locker room. The trio searched around until they came face to face with that living mound of cheddar again! As they ran for their lives, me, Daphne, and Freddie found a recently used chemestry set. The rest of the gang found us, but we soon heard something and saw someone. We followed whoever it was, but we ended up finding former employee Boris Roquefort, thanks to Shaggy, Scoob, and Velma. Mr. Roquefort said he created the only unsuccessful Scooby Snack flavor ever, Zucchini Squid, which resulted in him getting fired, and I can see why. Yuck! But as of that moment, he was working on a new secret flavor that he thought would be a success and put him back in Ms. McSnack's good graces. I asked him if he has seen any sign of the Cheese Monster, but he didn't, but his cheese covered shoe said otherwise. Mr. Roquefort said that he had nothing to do with the monster, so he ran off, thinking we were gonna blame the whole thing on him, so we went after him, only to run into the Cheese Monster again. Ultimately, he caught a majority of us. Me, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred. Scooby soon found us, tied up by the monster. But before he could free us, old big and cheesy spotted him. So, it was up to Daphne to help us, and it's a good thing she carries a nail file around with her. However, poor Scoob was locked inside a room with the monster, and cornered. We tried getting in, but to no avail. We soon heard noises on the other side, and started thinking that it was the end for Scooby-Doo. However, it was quite the contrary, because we saw that Scooby, quite literally, licked the monster! I couldn't believe that little Scoob could eat all that cheese! Stil can't either. As for the monster, with his bottom half expose, Velma managed to catch him with her yo-yo. We called the police and prepared to unmask this monster sized cheese ball. Can you guess who it is? Let's go over the main clues and see if you can. Clue #1: The formula. We found that the file cabinet in the cheese lab was broken into and the secret recipe file for all the Scooby Snack flavors was dropped onto the floor. Who would want to break in and steal the secret recipes for the different flavors of Scooby Snacks? Clue #2: The suit. In the locker room, we saw a $95 dollar suit that was tossed in the trash and covered in cheese. Who owned that suit? Most likely someone rich. Clue #3: The conversation. Before we went inside the factory, we heard Mr. Acme tell Ms. McSnack that she could work for him and make his brand of dog biscuits better with her flavor formulas. Yet she revealed that the formulas were in the factory, which intrigued him. You see where the clues point? The clues all point to one person. One person who would want the Scooby Snack factory out of business. None other than Mr. Larry P. Acme, the president of Acme Dog Biscuits. It all made sense, with Scooby Snacks gone forever, Acme Dog Biscuits would take over the market by using the stolen flavor recipes on their own dog biscuits. But thanks to us, Acme Dog Biscuits was without a president, and everyone learned that, like Acme products, Acme employees are NEVER up to standard. As for Mr. Roquefort, he was hired again by Ms. McSnack, and he was working on a reward for Scooby. What reward? A lifetime supply of Mr. Roquefort's new flavor of Scooby Snacks, bubble gum! This was definately one of our more "cheesy" mysteries. Category:Blog posts